chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Human Summoning
Human summoning is the ability to summon other people, causing them to instantly appear at one's current location. Characters *Hannah Sanders will possess this ability naturally. *Jyiara also has this ability naturally. *Fred also possesses this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Fred in World 2. *Abbie Gray has also absorbed the ability. *Noah Gray has also absorbed the ability. *Claudia Petrelli will also have this ability naturally. *Alexis Alexander-Tanner will possess this ability naturally too. Limits 'Hannah Sanders' Using this ability, Hannah will be able to summon any other person by focusing and thinking clearly about that individual. There won't be any way to resist being summoned, apart from possessing summoning resistance. When the ability is used, the targeted person will vanish from his or her location and will appear in Hannah own location in a glow of pink light. A person doesn't need to possess any teleporting ability, or any ability at all, to be summoned, but the ability cannot summon any objects or any other living thing. 'Jyiara' Similarly to Hannah, Jyiara can summon other people, making them appear before her in a pink light. She can summon any form of humanoid species. The person doesn't need to be able to teleport himself or herself, as the summoning will bring him or her to Jyiara. She targets a person simply by thinking intently of him or her, and then the person vanishes from his or her current location and arrives at where Jyiara is. Summoning resistance seems to be the only defence against the ability. 'Fred' Fred was shown using the ability to summon Peter Petrelli, Abbie Gray and Noah Gray into a trap. His ability forced them to teleport to his location. The same would happen if he ever summoned a person who couldn't naturally teleport. 'Peter Petrelli' Since Peter mimicked the ability from Fred, he should have the same limits. This means he can force people to teleport to him. However, he is yet to use the ability. He has also mimicked summoning from his niece and can use this to summon people and objects to him. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has the same limits as Peter. She is yet to use the ability. 'Noah Gray' Noah has the same limits as his uncle and cousin. 'Claudia Petrelli' Claudia will be able to use this ability to summon any person she has previously met. She will not be able to summon strangers. She also will not be able to summon objects or animals. To use this ability, Claudia will need to focus on the person she is targeting, recalling memories of that individual, and he or she will then appear in front of Claudia surrounded by faint light. It will not matter whether the person can naturally teleport or not. The only way to prevent being summoned by Claudia would be to possess summoning resistance. 'Alexis Alexander-Tanner' Alexis will share this ability with her cousin Claudia. She will be capable of summoning any individual she has met before, and she will also be able to summon others if she is somehow shown memories of them, since the ability will be triggered by recalling memories of a person. That person will then instantaneously appear in front of her. When she first manifests the ability, she will struggle to even think of someone without summoning him or her, but she will later learn to control it. She will often use the ability to recall her brother after Dorian uses his random teleportation. Similar Abilities *Summoning is the ability to draw objects to oneself *Calling is the ability to draw people to oneself so that they travel in one's direction *Self-summoning is the ability to be summoned by others when they speak one's name *Empathic teleportation is the ability to teleport to any who are thinking of oneself Category:Abilities